I miss you I need you
by Stelenafan01
Summary: Jenna and Alaric relocate Elena and Jeremy to California leaving Stefan alone in Mystic Falls. Will their love survive? Will Elena be able to keep herself out of trouble. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. IT BELONGS TO THE CW AND L.J SMITH.
1. Chapter 1

Elena got out of her car and rushed to the front door of the Boarding House. Without bothering to knock she walked in, tears streaming down her face. She ran into Stefan's open arms the minute she was in the house. "'What's wrong, 'Lena?" he asked with a worried tone in his voice.

She took a deep breath and then looked up at him, tears still fresh in her eyes. "Aunt Jenna and Alaric are moving to California. Alaric got an amazing job offer. The bad part is that Jeremy and I have to go with them since we are both minors," Elena managed to get out. "I don't want to go, Stefan. Neither does Jeremy, but we don't have any choice," She continued sadly.

Stefan let the reality of what she said sink in. "Why don't you stay here? We have plenty of room for the both of you," he was desperate for some sort of solution. He couldn't just let her leave without a fight. She was his other half, his everything.

"I already gave them that option. They said that we couldn't. 'You are not living with your boyfriend at the age of 17' were her exact words. Stefan. We leave in a week and there isn't any way to stop it," she told him sadly. "I'll be 18 in 6 months and I will come back that same day. I swear, Stefan, it will go ..," was all he allowed her to say before kissing her with all the love and passion he had in him.


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan and Elena were watching a movie the night before the big move, when in walks Bonnie and Damon. "Elena, do you really have to leave me alone with him?" Bonnie asked nodding toward Damon as they walked in the living room.

"Unfortunately I do. We leave in the morning," Elena replied while laughing at the pretend hurt look on Damon's face.

"Bonnie, without me you would be lost," Damon informed his girlfriend with a sexy cocky smirk on his face. Bonnie had really brought out the best in Damon. It took a while but eventually he lost his 'I'm a big bad vampire' attitude.

"Yes, whatever would I do without you," Bonnie said while rolling her eyes playfully at him. "Why wouldn't Jenna let you stay with me?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. She said that I needed the change. That California would be good for me and how she couldn't disappoint my parents by allowing me to stay on my own at 17. I tried so hard to get her to allow me to stay with you guys," Elena replied. She got that sad faraway look in her eyes that she had all week. "I just can't believe she is doing this. She always swore she wouldn't make us leave Mystic Falls," she added.

Eventually Jeremy, Matt, Caroline and Tyler showed up. They spent the rest of the night talking and making promises to keep in touch.

It was about 3 in the morning when they noticed the time "Oh wow look at the time. Jer, you and I should go," Elena said. Everyone stood up and started saying their goodbyes. Elena hugged each of them and reminded them how much she loved them. How she would miss them but that she would be back "I'll meet you in the car. I want to speak to Stefan for a minute," Elena told her brother. He nodded and followed everyone else out. She turned to Stefan and threw her arms around him. "Please wait for me. I promise I will be back for you soon. I love you so much Stefan," Elena cried.

"I will never give up on you Elena Gilbert. Remember you are my everything. I love you with everything I have within me. I will come visit you in a couple of weeks. I just want you to have time to get settled in," Stefan said while cupping her face and bringing it towards his. He held her close to him like it was the last time he would get to. Finally Elena pulled away from him and they walked out to her car. Before getting in she turned and kissed him softly. He watched as she got in her car and began to drive away, only going in when he no longer could see the car.

A/N: Please read and review :)


End file.
